


Идеальная армия

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магнето захватывает мир, управляя огромными боевыми роботами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальная армия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на X-Men: First Class Fest

С ними намного проще, чем с людьми.  
Солдаты, которых можно починить, которые не убиваются почти ничем, которых можно скатать, словно шарик из фольги в ладонях, а потом вернуть обратно в боевую форму. Мечта, а не солдаты.

А ещё они умеют превращаться!  
Автомобили. Самолёты. Бульдозеры. Танки. Механизмы, которым и названия-то нет, сплошь крутящиеся лезвия, лязгающие цепи, тяжёлые гусеничные траки.  
Они летают. Они запросто могут разнести полгорода. Они неподвластны телепатическому воздействию.

Они прекрасны, чего там...

Мировые правительства капитулировали. Им нечего противопоставить гигантским боевым роботам.

У Магнето есть по-настоящему непобедимое войско. И это войско отлично его слушается, не то что люди или даже мутанты.

\- Нале-во, - командует Эрик. - Шагом марш! На месте стой! Кру-гом. Смирно!

Концепцию "смирно", правда, в некоторых пришлось вбивать отдельно. Мегатроном.


End file.
